To be your man
by yaoifanatic92
Summary: Zero and Kaname have a new understanding. Kaname has loved Zero for a while now but wil Zero ever return the feelings. This is Yaoi which means BoyxBoy. If you dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**© I don't own Vampire Knight ©**

**XXXX Author's note….. Ichiru is a vampire and part of the night class by choice XXXX**

_Why do you tempt me so my beautiful angel? _Kaname was sitting in class suppose to be paying attention but he couldn't concentrate he saw Zero walking around outside. Zero sat down against a tree to relax his neck was aching him. The blood tablets didn't quench his thirst and he was starving he needed something and he didn't want to drink from his brother anymore. Kaname was jealous of Ichiru. _Why can't Zero's and my relationship be like his and Ichiru's. I would cherish if just once Zero would come to me needing and wanting me._ "Kaname are you paying attention to the teacher or staring at my brother" Ichiru whispered so that the rest of the night class couldn't hear him. Kaname just smiled he knew the adolescent twin was just teasing him. Ichiru and Takuma were the only two people that could openly talk to him but Takuma still held back sometimes knowing his place but Ichiru said anything that came to his mind.

"Sorry my sweet" Kaname all but purred and Ichiru's smile widened. He knew Kaname was kidding they always acted this way. They were like brothers and no one dared to hurt the silver haired boy or all hell would beak lose. Kaname got up from his desk and walked out of the class room. No one dared to question him but all were wondering what he was going to do except the silver teen. He had a feeling zero was about to get a unexpected surprise. Zero heard footsteps but recognized the aura of none other than Kaname.

"You are suppose to be in class Kuran" Zero said plainly. His relationship with the pureblood had changed a lot since Ichiru has come to school. In order to please his brother he tried his hardest to be civil the pureblood. "Well are you just going to stand there or tell me why you are not in class" Zero looked up at the pureblood with a wondering gaze. Kaname was staring at Zero as if he was reading his emotions. "Kaname say something or go back to class I don't feel like fighting tonight" Zero was aching from starving and did not feel like fighting with the pureblood.

"When?"

"When what Kuran?"

"When was the last time you fed? You look like your starving." Zero's gaze went back to the ground. He was very sensitive when it came to his issue. Very few people knew about it… Ichiru of course, Kaname, Yagari, the hunter association, and head master cross. "Now who isn't answering who's question" Kaname yawned hiding his smile at Zero's growl.

"A couple months. I don't want to hurt Ichiru" Zero sounded hurt but would not let his face show it. Kaname was wondering what he could do to help this angel he so dearly loved. He knew Zero hated who he was. That horrible night he had lost his parents and him and his brother had been bitten and left to die but Kaname had found them and took them to Cross Academy and enrolled them in school. Ichiru had always warmed up to Kaname but Zero hated all vampires no matter who they were especially purebloods.

"Zero I know that we are not the best of friends and I know that you are only tolerating me because of your brother but I would like to offer my blood to you" Kaname looked at Zero who was still looking at the ground. _Please say yes Zero. I need you to say yes. I need you to need something from me._

"I am doing it for Ichiru's sake. I don't want to risk hurting him and I know you can stop me if you need to" Zero was not happy about this but if it meant blood without hurting his beloved twin he would do it.

"Meet me in my room after guard duties. I'll have Ichiru escort you up to my room to make it a little more comfortable" As Kaname walked away he heard Zero say thank you and couldn't help but smile.

ªª **So reviews please. Also I have a poll on my profile I would love it if you would answer it. Also I would like to take a moment to tank all my fans. I hope this one was worth reading too. I will update soon. **ªª


	2. Chapter 2

**© I don't own Vampire Knight ©**

XXXX A/N…Zero had gone back to his room and changed into his casual clothesXXXX

" I can't believe that you actually accepted Kanames offer" Ichiru was walking his twin to Kanames room. The entire night class was throwing Zero deadly glares as if Zero were a curse to the world. Everyone had grown use to Ichiru and his attitude towards their prince but Zero they could never like. Zero was uneasy and his twin could feel it. "It's ok Zero no one knows why you are here and Kaname and I will keep it a secret. Eventually they will get use to you and no one will pay attention unless you want them to" He was trying his hardest to comfort his brother.

"You don't honestly think there gaze is what is bothering me do you? I could care less about what a bunch of noble vampires think of me. I am worried about this thing with Kuran yes but it is for the best I am sure." Zero was more of talking to himself now. Reassuring himself this was the right choice. _Kaname is a pureblood he can keep control and make sure I don't go to far. I have grown some respect for the pureblood lately. He does a good job protecting my sweet brother and being there for him and now Kaname is offering me his blood so I don't starve. Maybe Kuran is different like Ichiru says. _Zero shook the idea from his head as they reached Kanames room. Once he walked in kanames room looked more like a suite. There was a bathroom, living room, a study, and the bedroom itself. He walked into the bedroom area Kaname was in the bathroom so he decided to wait and sat on the foot of Kanames bed.

_Oh Angel you look so beautiful tonight. I cant believe you are right here in my room sitting on my bed. Oh how I want to take you right here and now but I must be patient if I hope to gain your love. _Zero was sitting on the foot of the bed looking around the room. He hadn't even noticed Kaname walk out of the bathroom starring at him. Kaname had just taken a shower and was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Zero when did you get here" Kaname sounded surprised cause in a way he was. He had not heard anyone knock on his door which means Ichiru had just let Zero in. Zero looked and saw Kaname in only a towel and blushed. "I am sorry I am not dressed I was not expecting you so soon. I thought it would take you a little longer to come".

Zero could not speak he was so confused. _He looks so amazingly beautiful. His hair dripping wet and a towel just barely hugging his hips. He looked so inviting Zero just wanted to pounce on him. _Zero shook his head out of his daze. "Ichiru just let me in. I will wait in your living room so you may get dressed". Zero knew he had to leave that second or more thoughts would come rushing to him. His feelings for Kaname had been slowly changing and he didn't understand it and to be honest it scared him. _He is a pureblood vampire so why would he attract me so much. I have always been attracted to beautiful men but never a pureblood vampire. Kaname has been my enemy for so long so how can he look so beautiful to me. Was it because of your new understanding of each other? He and my brother have always been friends and because Ichiru asked me I started to be nicer to Kaname. Was it because he no longer fought with this pureblood that he found him so irresistible. _"Zero you ok" He had been starring off into space thinking that he had not noticed Kaname come into the living room.

" Yes I am fine I was just thinking of some weird stuff. Where would you like to do this at?" Zero just wanted to get this over with so he could go talk to his brother. Ichiru would help him sort these feelings out.

"Lets go back into the bedroom and we can get comfortable on the foot of the bed" Zero nodded and followed Kaname into his room. Kaname had put on silk pajama bottoms and had not put a shirt on. "You might want to take off your shirt. Blood stains and I think you would like your favorite shirt to get stained with blood". Kaname had mentally kicked himself for that comment. Zero was now looking at him with wondering eyes trying to figure out how Kaname had know it was his favorite shirt. " You wear it a lot. I am very observant. Sorry for the random comment about your shirt". Zero removed his shirt very slowly. _My angel why must you tease me so much. You do not know what it does to me seeing you slowly take your shirt off showing that beautiful body. They both sat down on the foot of the bed._


	3. Chapter 3

**© I don't own Vampire Knight ©**

XXXX A/N…I am sorry that I am taking this story so slowly but I want Zero 2 freely love Kaname and not feel rushed XXXX

Zero leaned in licking Kanames neck. He didn't want to hurt Kaname after all Kaname was saving his life and taking care of his brother. Kaname shuddered and Zero pulled away but Kaname had pulled him back. "Its ok Zero it just tickled" he lied but he had to. If Zero had know what him licking his neck was doing he would surely stop and that is something Kaname didn't want. He liked the fact that Zero needed him. Kaname felt Zero scratch his neck and licked the trailing blood away. Zero slowly pushed his fangs into the purebloods neck gulping slowly. Kaname pushed Zeros head down further deepening the bite allowing Zero to get more blood. Kanames blood was intoxicating to Zero. He was having a hard time keeping himself calm so he wouldn't drain Kaname. The purebloods hands were tangled in Zeros silver hair and strangely Zero felt that it was right some how. He wasn't sure why he was hopeing the pureblood would do something to him. Anything he didn't care at this moment he was lost in his bloodlust and started drinking rougher. "Enough Zero" Kaname easily pushed his head away and looked into zeros eyes only to find that Zeros usual lilac eyes were crimson red with bloodlust. He let Zero wait a few moments and soon enough they had returned to there usual pretty self. "You ok?" Kaname was worried about Zero. Zero just nodded and looked down to the ground embarrassed by all that happened.

"May I go see Ichiru?' Kaname nodded as him and Zero put there shirts back on. Zero fled the room quickly and ran straight to his twins room which he shared with Akatsuki Kain. Zero had gotten use to Kain. He had a feeling Kain and Ichiru were a couple since they were always hanging out together and seem to be flirting with each other which was no surprise since Ichiru flirted with everyone. When he got to the room he heard his brother moaning and decided there conversation could wait. Now he knew for a fact that his brother had a boyfriend._ That's one more vampire I must be nice to now. At least Kain is civilized and cares about other people ot only himself. Kain had helped me control my new powers that I had gained from Shizukas blood. I can control nature a unique ability that I found cool. _Zero was terrified just thinking of that night.

Flash Back 2 Years Ago

XXXX A/N…Giving short version XXXX

A new student had come to cross academy and joined the night class. Zero and Ichiru had started to feel paranoid. Ichiru had gotten kidnapped by the new student and once Zero and Kaname had found him Shizuka made her presence known. She had used some one else's body to join school and then used the youngest twin to lure zero there not expecting Kaname to show up there. Once they both entered the building that women had occupied they saw Ichiru was chained to the wall beaten. Zero fell to the ground and Shizuka attacked him. Zero didn't even move thinking he had failed his brother. Zero looked up to see that Ichiru was crying now eyes wide open and living. He had distracted her enough for Kaname to sneak up behind her and put his hand through her body and rip out her heart. Zero had drank her blood and Kaname had taken both of them back to the moon dorms. Kain had looked after Ichiru and made sure he was healing quickly and gave him nourishment where as Kaname had taken Zero back to the sun dorms and laid Zero in his bed. Zero awoke 2 weeks later and the first time he touched his bloody rose silver vines wrapped around his arm.

End Flash Back

Zero was sitting back in his room waiting for Ichiru to come and see him. Before he left he went back to Kanames room and asked that he tell Ichiru that Zero wanted to speak with him when he was not busy. As he sat there he could not help but let his mind drift to his thoughts earlier. _Why did Kaname make me feel like that? Was it a vampire thing? No it couldn't have been or I would have felt it before. I don't know what could make me feel this way. Ever since that night Kaname and I never fight not even a little. Could he maybe feel the same? Do I love him? Why is he all I think about right now? "You know its ok to love him Zero" Zero jumped not realizing Ichiru came in threw the window which Zero left open for him._


	4. Chapter 4

**© I don't own Vampire Knight ©**

XXXX A/N…I am sorry that I am taking this story. Please don't hate me. XXXX

"You know its ok to love him Zero" Zero jumped not realizing Ichiru came in threw the window which Zero left open for him. He couldn't help but wonder how his brother was so sure that Zero loved Kaname cause Zero wasn't even sure himself. He was so confused he didn't know what to say to his brother. "I see the way you have been thinking lately and if you want to discuss your thoughts I am here for you" Zero smiled he knew his brother would really listen and help him figure it out.

"I'm so confused I don't know exactly how I feel yet. I mean we don't hate each other any more and I cant help but think he is beautiful every time I see him. Tonight when he came out of his bathroom in just that towel I wanted to jump on him and …." Zero blushed he just couldn't finish that sentence.

"It's ok Zero. I am guessing you now know about me and Kain and I love every moment together with him. There is nothing wrong with loving someone and wanting to throw them down on the bed and completely ravish them". Zeros blush deepened imagining him doing that to Kaname. "Have you ever tried to just sit down with him and see how he feels about your new relationship? He might be just as confused as you trying to figure out your new boundaries with each other. All you guys have ever done before I came here was fight and now you guys get along just fine. Get to know him Zero you might find some interesting things". Ichiru gave Zero a soft kiss on the lips and jumped out the window. He knew there was nothing else you could do or say to Zero. Zero was stunned not because of the kiss because he was use to that Ichiru had done that since he was two years old but what stunned him was he was actually thinking of a way to get to know Kaname more without revealing to much of how he felt to him. He texted Ichiru asking him for a favor. He needed him and Kain to arrange a day just te four of them could hangout together.

Fast forward 1 week

"Kaname-san can me and Ichiru come in" Kain asked at the door. He wouldn't let Ichiru just barge in there incase Kaname had company.

"Come in"

"My sweet Kaname dear please come out tonight with us. Kain and I are going out tonight to a movie and then a nice casual dinner ". Kaname knew Ichiru was asking in his own way. "Ohh and wear this please" He could never refuse Ichiru and Ichiru knew it. There was an evil smile on the twins lips but Kaname knew he wouldn't hurt him Kain so he was safe.

As they got to the movies they saw Zero standing outside. Zero looked stunning. Kaname could not take his eyes off of Zero because he Ichiru had told Zero to wear his favorite black tee shirt and his black jeans that hugged his hips perfectly. The jeans had silver chains that crisscrossed across the back pockets that matched perfectly with his earrings and hair. The three walked over to a nervous Zero and Ichiru ran ahead to give his brother a hug. "Relax Zero everything will be fine. Its just a friendly movie and a casual dinner afterwards". Zero relaxed just as Kaname and Kain had walked over to them. As Zero saw Kaname he couldn't breath. Kaname looked amazing. He was wearing a red button down shirt with black jeans. He looked at the pureblood and couldn't help but imagine throwing him down right there and devouring him.

"Zero what a pleasant surprise. Ichiru didn't tell me you would be joining us tonight" Zero looked a bit hurt like Kaname didn't want him here and Kaname saw that. "But I am glad you are here means I wont be the only one smacking Ichiru and Kain telling them to get a room" They all laughed knowing that it would eventually happen. "Shall we go in. Zero you may go in first I still have to buy our tickets".

"I have Ichiru's and mine" zero shouted while he dragged his brother away. " I am so nervous I think I am going to go home and try this another time".

"No you are not! You are doing this tonight. You have to get to know him more or you will never know if it is just more than a physical attraction". Ichiru yanked Zero into the theater and waited at the entrance for Kain and Kaname.

When Kananame and Kain had arrived Ichiru shoved Kaname into one and threw Zero in the one next to him. "Ichiru there are only two seats here we need four. Otherwise where will you two be sitting" Zero looked worried but Ichiru just smiled and winked.

" We will be sitting a few rows behind you guys so we don't disturb your movie with our insane making out moments" Ichiru smiled seeing zero blush but Kaname looked at Ichiru with a I know what you are doing kind of look. The younger twin just smiled and went to sit next to his lover. As the movie began Kaname and Zero looked uncomfortable. Both scared that they would disturb the other.

"Zero is everything ok? The last time you spoke with me or made eye contact with me was a week ago?"

"That's not entirely true Kaname I talked to you outside the theater" They both laughed quietly glad that the ice was broken between them. "Truth is I have been busy lately trying to figure some things out and I am sorry if I was being rude". Zero wanted to ask him one question so bad.

'If you want to talk I am free anytime even now. This movie is kind of boring me. Ichiru and Kain like this kind of movie I don't". Kaname hoped zero would want to talk.

"Want to go step outside and get some fresh air?" Zero asked and Kaname shook his head. The air had gotten colder as the two walked further into downtown. "What do you think of our new alliance/friendship….not really sure what to call it yet". Kaname had stopped walking because that question had completely caught him off guard. Once he regained his composer Zero and him started to walk again.

"Its very nice and refreshing not arguing and fighting anymore. You surprise me everyday Zero. Underneath all that cold hatred for vampires is a really sweet caring guy. I can tell by the way you treat Kain and your brother and by the way you have started to treat me. You don't bow down to me like a kiss-ass but you also have started to trust me and let me see bits and parts of who you really are". Just as Kaname had finished that Zeros cell phone had rang.

"Dinner is going to be at sushi rocks. Meet there in 5 minutes please or our table will go away". Even though sushi rocks was a casual place to eat it filled up fast. There food was amazing and everyone ate there.

"Sushi rocks in 5 minutes or Ichiru said he would make you share your bed with them" Zero couldn't help but smile knowing perfectly well Kaname would never allow that but it sounded like something his twin would say.

**Just want to say thanks to all my fans for believing in me and for those who took the poll. It means a lot to me. So please keep writing reviews its what keeps me writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**© I don't own Vampire Knight ©**

"Sushi rocks in 5 minutes or Ichiru said he would make you share your bed with them" Zero couldn't help but smile knowing perfectly well Kaname would never allow that but it sounded like something his twin would say.

Dinner went great. Everyone laughed and joked it was like they were old friends. "Excuse me guys but I need to go.". Zero said as he got up from the table.

"You want me to walk with you or call a car", Kaname was hoping Zero would ask him to walk with him. Zero just shook his head and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"We can walk back. It's a nice night" Even though it was cold outside Zero like the night breeze and the sky had so many stars out tonight. The moon was at it's highest point tonight and Kaname couldn't help but stare at Zero. His silver hair shined bright in the moon light. It took them a little bit to get back to the school but neither minded. It was a quite walk no one had said anything to each other both lost in there own thoughts.

_Zero you are a silver angel walking in the moonlight. Oh how I wish I could grab you in my arms and hold you close. _Kanames mind was wondering tonight and Zero wasn't sure what to say for his own mind was wondering as they walked into the school gates. Just as they got into the gates someone ran past Zero and accidentally shoved him and Zero started to lose his balance. Kaname caught Zero before he fell to the ground. He held Zero and breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating. Neither of them dared to move or say anything not wanting to ruin this moment. The moment felt so right Zero wanted to kiss Kaname. He started to lean in and it looked like Kaname was leaning in too. They were so close there lips mere seconds from each other.

"Zero, Kaname are you guys ok?" Ichiru and Kain were coming up the street and no doubt sensed there prince and Zero still by the entrance. The two tore apart just as Ichiru rounded the corner into the gates. He noticed a blush on both or their faces. "Did I interrupt something? Well if I did don't mind me go back to what ever you were doing." The mood was ruined now and both Zero and Kaname felt a little embarrassed.

"It's ok Kaname was just helping me up. I got shoved past and almost fell." Zero didn't lie it was true. He had almost fell. Ichiru didn't need to know that he had almost kissed Kaname. " I need to go check on Lilly then I think I will go to bed." Zero ran off towards the stables. Lilly was his horse. No one else at the academy could control her. Cross once said the reason Zero and Lilly got along was because they are so much alike. Once he got to the stables Lilly was going crazy. Zero quickly ran and grabbed her reins and petted her head. She had probably smelt the night class again. She did not like vampires all except Zero. Zero had nursed her when she was a baby and him and Lilly were exactly alike. Zero would lay in the stables by Lilly when he was having a bad night and she always seemed to protect him while he did. "Hey Lilly how was your night?" Ok so he probably sounded stupid talking to a horse but Lilly seemed to understand him and talk back. She nuzzled him happily and let him brush her coat. Zero was the only one who could touch her. She looked at Zero noticing he had a lot on his mind. She nudged him. "It's ok girl. I am just thinking about a lot of things. " She nudged him harder this time. "I think Ichiru was right. I think I love Kaname. We had been getting along great lately and he didn't seem to be arrogant as I thought. DO you think that he may like me in the same way or do you think it is just a friendship. I mean we almost kissed and he didn't pull away. He has to feel something right?" Zero was so confused and he had finally finished brushing Lilly. She looked into Zeros eyes and he could feel what she wanted to tell him. Her eyes showed love and that she wanted Zero to feel love even if it was with a vampire. Zero went back to his room and immediately pulled out his bloody rose and pointed it to the corner of his room. Someone was over there and he couldn't quite tell who. Kaname stepped out of the shadows and Zero lowered his gun. "You shouldn't be here Kuran and you should stop trying to mask your aura. It's not polite to break into peoples rooms."

"Sorry. I just wanted to check on you. I noticed that you seemed distant tonight and I knew you would be more comfortable here then in my room. I saw you looking at Ichiru's neck tonight are you thirsty?" Kaname already knew the answer and started to unbutton his shirt and let it slide to the floor. Zero couldn't help but look at his beautiful body. Zero knew he couldn't protest he was thirsty and Kaname knew it. He started to unbutton his shirt to. It was his favorite one and he didn't want it stained with blood. Once he got his shirt off Kaname sat on the bed.

**Just want to say thanks to all my fans for believing in me and I am sorry for the late update. I am getting married soon and have a lot of wedding plans to tend to. Next chapter will be the good scene (hopefully its good).**


	6. Chapter 6

** I don't own Vampire Knight. I am sorry if this scene sucks I tried really hard at it©**

Zero climbed on top of Kaname and straddled him. Kaname was surprised at this. He had not expected zero to do that. He was going to be in trouble. There would be no way to hide his hard on if he got one. He knew he would because Zero drinking from him always turned him on. "Zero you sure you don't want to just sit neck to me" He was really hoping Zero would say yes but instead he stayed put and started to lick Kanames neck. Kaname was fighting back moans as Zero slipped his fangs into his neck. Zero's eyes had closed as the warm liquid slowly slide down his throat. With each gulp he felt himself getting aroused. He pulled away with one final gulp. As he looked into Kanames eyes he saw lust but only for a second. Zero had to see if he could get that look back. As he licked Kanames neck to grab the little bit of blood that had spilled out Kaname could feel Zero grinding on him a little bit. Not sure if it was from the blood or Zero himself he decided to wait a little bit before he did anything. Zero seductively licked the blood from his lips and started to put a little more force in his hips to push down on Kaname more. He could feel that Kaname was hard so he looked into his eyes which were burning with pure lust. Kaname finally looked into Zeros eyes and saw that lust was there and noticed zero had an evil smile on.

Zero quickly gave Kaname a kiss prying the purebloods lips open so his mouth could explore more. Kaname did the same not wanting to wait any longer. Zero was kissing him he really didn't care why right now. He broke the kiss and Zero growled. Kaname grabbed Zeros arms and lifted him up against the wall and dived back into the wet cavern. He tasted some of his blood in Zeros mouth but he didn't care about blood he wanted Zero. Zero moaned in pleasure as Kaname dominated his mouth and he wanted more. He started to move his hips again and Kaname had forgotten that there hips were still touching. He was so caught up in finally having Zero kiss him that everything else was pushed to the back of his mind. Now his arousal was in full awake again. The friction was unbearable and Zero wanted Kaname now. As soon as Kaname let go of his hands so he could tangle his fingers in Zeros hair he grabbed Kanames pants and pulled them down. Pulling his member free of the cloth Zero started to pump it. Kaname couldn't help but moan. Zero was driving him crazy. He pulled his fingers from Zeros hair and released Zeros member from his own pants and started pumping him with perfect rhythm. Zero pulled away from Kaname and the pureblood was confused. Zero got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He came out a second later with lube. Kaname was glad Zero didn't want to stop. Zero threw it at Kaname and climbed back onto the bed and kissed Kaname again. Both of them had shed the rest of their clothes in a matter of seconds. Kaname lubed up 3 of his fingers. He slid one in and started to stretch Zero. Zero winced a little in pain but soon felt nothing but pleasure. Kaname took the moans as a sign to slip another one into Zeros entrance. Zero started to buck his hips and Kaname started scissoring when he inserted the third finger, stretching Zero so that when Kaname entered him he would fell so little pain. "Kaname.. NOW!" Zero growled at the pureblood he didn't want to wait any longer. Kaname removed his fingers and positioned his tip at Zeros entrance. Kaname thrust in and he stayed still and waited for Zero to adjust. "MOVE…..NOW" Zero was getting impatient. Kaname slipped out just to thrust back in again harder. He found zeros prostate and Zero moaned extremely loud.

"Shhhh my angel. You don't want anyone to walk in here and catch us do you" Kaname thrust into Zero harder. Zero fisted the sheets trying to watch the volume of his voice. The pleasure was eating him alive. Kaname could smell that Zero was close and he started pumping Zero as he hit Zeros prostate.

"Ahh….. I'm….ah…going to…..Oh god….cum" Zero could barely contain himself. It felt good and Kaname knew he was close to. He gripped Zeros arousal harder and pumped him with amazing speed. "AHHHHHHH" Zero coated there chest with his seed. Kaname removed his hand so he could grab Zeros waist. He thrust in using his vampire speed and all Zero could do was bite down on his lips and fist the sheets or the sound he would let out would wake the entire dorm. Kaname released his seed into his new lover. He fell onto Zero panting and kissed his lips. He was happy he had Zero now and he was never going to let go.

**Just want to say thanks for all the amazing reviews I have received. I am glad that you like the story. I hope the scene was good enough. I know it was short i am sorry.**


	7. Authors Note

All my stories may be changed slightly in the next few weeks.I am in the process of rewritting parts of my stories because i think they can be improved and my grammar was pretty bad. 


End file.
